


The Squip Squad's Issues

by Musical_Fanatic



Series: A Series of (Somewhat) In Depth Analysis [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Depression, Electrocution, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intrusive Thoughts, Mental Health Issues, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fanatic/pseuds/Musical_Fanatic
Summary: a deep analysis of the Squip Squad's inner issues as referenced through the musicalall art goes to crazygalcomics





	The Squip Squad's Issues

**Originally this post on the[Be More Chill Amino](https://aminoapps.com/c/be-more-chill-3469163/page/blog/the-squip-squad-and-their-issues/rrz4_7zteur160oqkvxxvb4o4Rma8EYzK6), so feel free to check it out :)**

\----------

The BMC fandom knows the struggles of its characters. They went through some pretty tough sh*t. Anxiety attacks, attempted rape, electrocution, attempted suicide, etc. The list goes on and on. They'll kinda be organized by how badly they went through it and if was resolved in the end.

 

**Let's start with Michael!**

 

Before Jeremy's SQUIP, Michael was the Player 1 to the former's Player 2, but when he got the evil wintergreen tic tac, Jeremy starting to hang out with him less and began to ignore him, for weeks. (I personally can't go a day without talking to my BFTID (best friend till i die) so I can't imagine Michael went though) This all culminated to Jake's party where Michael confronts him and Jeremy calls him a loser, which leaves him in the bathroom having an anxiety attack and contemplating suicide.

At the play, the SQUIP reveals its true intentions and all hope seems lost until michal maKES AN ENTRANCE! (sorry not sorry) where he indirectly saves the day. His friendship with Jeremy was repaired in the end. (Although a bit strained)

 

**Rich**

****

Oh boy! This is a doozy!

Rich (my smol angry bean) had been entirely relying on his SQUIP ever since freshman year (They're juniors) and even before that, he's had a tough home life with an absent mother (often thought dead) and a hinted abusive father.

Jeremy only had his SQUIP for about two months at most and he was electrocuted and hated by the thing that was making him cool (more on that later) but replicat what Jeremy through by 6 for 3 years.

**Rich most likely had his SQUIP for about 30 months.**

Imagine being electrocuted, shocked, and dealing with hateful thoughts and much, much, much more on a daily basis for about 30 months straight.

And that's just before the party.

Rich had seT A FIRE AND BURNED DOWN Jake's HOUSE, in an attempt to get rid of his SQUIP, therefore ending his life. Meanwhile at the school, his classmates were spreading rumors about him while he was in the hospital with a full body cast. At some point, Michael comes and visits him, where he was most likely rid of his SQUIP.

Yes, Rich has longer has his SQUIP, but he is forever known as that dude who set a fire to someone else's house. It's also unknown what his dad's reaction was (or if he even noticed Rich's absence) and it probably wasn't pretty.

 

**Jake**

****

Jake is Middle Boroughs “Golden Boy”: the star athlete (of multiple sports) and comes from a very wealthy family. But that picture perfect life fades away when his parents are on run for money laundering, leaving him behind. Before this, they most likely ignored/neglected him. That also doesn’t help the fact that despite being really popular, he may not have any close friends (unlike Rich).

He joined the play in hopes to be around more people (aka Christine) and from there, they start their rocky relationship (which he ends when he cheat with Chloe).

**Like Christine said, the party was a way to get back at his parents and was possibly a way to make him feel less lonely**

When RicH SET the FIRE AND BURNED DOWN THE HOUSE, Jake had escaped successfully, yet had two broken legs, causing his athletic career to go extinct. He is able to return to school before Rich does, being regulated to two full leg casts and a pair of crutches. During the SQUIP TAKEOVER (as i like to call it/ aka The Play), Jake was briefly squipped. He enjoyed the experience based on his lines in “The Play”, giving him another voice to talk to when he was lonely. However, his SQUIP was deactivated when Christine drunk the dew red. He helped Jeremy with his confession to Christine in “Voice In My Head”, possibly showing some care for both Christine and Jeremy

Yes, Jake gained new friends and better bonds after “The Play” but his parents are still missing, he’s temporarily disabled, and has nowhere to live.

 

**Chloe**

****

Let’s be honest, Chloe did something that (should be)/is unacceptable in today’s society.

**She tried to rape Jeremy.**

Okay let me tell you how it happens in the musical.

At Jake’s party, under the lie of Brooke wanting to talk to Jeremy, her and Jeremy are upstairs (in Jake’s parent’s room) and she tries to get in bed with him. Jeremy says “He can’t stand up” (thanks to the SQUIP, who is littera controlling parts of his body) and tries to leave. Chloe, however is upset and this and verbally berates him and assumes he’s playing hard to get and still force the offer, despite Jeremy’s constant no’s. He is able to leave but they eventually make out sometime before the night is out.

**While she did try to rape Jeremy, this doesn’t AUTOMATICALLY make her a bad character.**

In the song “Do You Wanna Hang?”, where this takes place, she highlights her insecurity of being a “slut” where she mentions how because of the fact she dated Jake, she had sex with in in every room of the house. She also shows her jealousy of Brooke (by singing “Do You Wanna Hang?” to the tune of “Do You Wanna Ride?” with a much darker tone and sound), who is actually currently dating Jeremy at this part of the musical and has a pretty clean title compared to her own.

She also most likely looking for some validation, as plenty of young girls (and even some boys) find validation through sex, as it makes them feel good about themselves. Maybe Chloe had trained herself to think that whenever she has sex, its her only way to feel good about herself.

In the end, she reconciles with Brooke, however its unknown if she apologized to Jeremy.

**But given that the musical is from Jeremy’s perspective for most of it, he probably didn’t think this was a big deal (hell they made out later on) and forgave Chloe.**

 

**Brooke**

****

Both Brooke and Chloe are in very similar situations.

**Their insecure of each other.**

And speaking from real life experience, this is not something that’s good for a friendship.

Brooke is insecure of Chloe because Chloe is considered sexier than her; She doesn't like her body. Whereas Chloe is jealous of Brooke non-slut label. (I don’t really know of Chloe is a virgin in the musical version.)

Squipped in “The Play”, Brooke and Chloe try to fight Jeremy and Michael, ultimately realizing that they are jealous of each other and forgive each other.

 

**Jenna**

****

She’s a gossip queen of Middle Borough High and is only ever taken seriously as such.

**She has no real friends.**

During “The Pitiful Children”, the SQUIP made Jeremy ask Jenna how she felt. Jenna, shocked, went on to say that’s the first time anyone has told her that. This show’s she’s only used for her gossip then is completely ignored afterward.

In ”Voices In My Head”, Jenna mentions that after taking “ecstasy” at the school play, she felt closer to everyone around her. It's inferred that the other popular kids feel the same about her.

 

**Christine**

****

For someone who is really important to the story, Christine barely shows up.

**And that’s kinda sad because we don’t know a lot about her.**

In most BMC fanfic’s I’ve read, all have Christine the same play-loving girl who’s either pan or just an aromantic asexual. And there’s nothing wrong with that, but it can get annoying.

In “Voices In My Head”, Christine said she “just wanted life to be easier”.

**Let’s go into what that would mean.**

She loves plAY REHEARSAL because a play is scripted, already planned. She knows what’s going to happen.

**Maybe she has a fear of the unknown?**

I’ve done some research and a belief like this can stem from childhood trauma.

**Maybe she saw her parents struggle to provide for her family?**

**Or maybe this family had placed extreme pressure on her?**

**_If you have any ideas on what else Christine could mean, feel free to comment, dm me, or even make a response post._ **

 

**Jeremy**

****

Good god, Jeremy is going to need some therapy after this.

The SQUIP is an allegory for mental illness and intrusive thoughts and the SQUIP said some pretty mean stuff to Jeremy.

**_“Woahhhh, everything about you is so terrible,”_ **

**_“Woahhhh, everything about you makes me wanna die.”_ **

He later makes Jeremy repeat these line in “Be More Chill Part 2”.

He was constantly told that unless the SQUIP is telling him to do it, he’s a terrible person and that he should die. The SQUIP controlled Jeremy’s movement (physically and literally) and electrocuted him whenever he masturbated, thought about sex, or did something he didn’t like. Sh*t like that is going to leave a few scars.  
  
**And that’s just the things we saw physically happen. Who knows what Jeremy went through behind closed doors.**  
  
**And this just adds to Rich's problems. If Jeremy I'd going to need to just after two months what Rich dealt with is completely imaginable.**  
  
\------  
  
But that's it for today.  
  
If you enjoyed this post, please like and comment.  
  
**_If you see any inconsistencies, PLEASE DM ME or else I won't see it! (I don't wanna spread fake info)_ **  
  
HAVE A NICE DAY!!!  
  
michael_is_bae signing off   
  
Edit: threw in sqiup pride flag bc y not

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Musical_Fanatic is typing.....
> 
> omg i just now realized that i missed so many topics like jeremy's parental issues or rich's (and possibly michael) initialized homophobia so if you wanna me make a part two, this time anazlizing headcanons, feel free to comment and give kudos :3
> 
> IF YOU SEE ANY INCONSITENCIES, PLEASE DM ME! (i don't wanna spread false information and this thing was so long, I missed so much stuff)
> 
> Musical_Fanatic logged off


End file.
